


Rapturous Frogsongs

by TheGoblinWitch



Series: Kinktober 2019 - Monster Erotica One Shots [3]
Category: Monster Girls | Monster Boys, Original Work
Genre: Enthusiastic Consent, F/F, Freshwater Mermaid Original Creature, Human/Monster Romance, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Oral Sex, Role Reversal, Semi-Public Sex, Teratophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 18:47:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20878961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGoblinWitch/pseuds/TheGoblinWitch
Summary: Kinktober Day 3Merfolk | Public/Semi Public Sex | Oral Sex | Role ReversalPerla is a human woman who has been sneaking down to an old pond, rumoured to bring join one to their true love forever. Instead of meeting a human lover there, she's been meeting the fair creature that lives in said lake, for late night trysts. Instead of letting her supernatural lover tease her as usual, Perla decides to return the favor and introduce her late night partner to a new world of intimacy.





	Rapturous Frogsongs

**Author's Note:**

> This installment, I really wanted a 'softer' feel. I was craving writing something distinctly feminine and gentle, with just a hint of control, and I think I got it. Feel free to give feedback! I really enjoyed writing this piece!
> 
> If you like my stories, consider donating and buying me a [Ko-Fi](https://www.ko-fi.com/thegoblinwitch)! I appreciate every little bit of support and it helps me to be able to put out more original content during these seasonal 'challenge/prompt' times of year so I have have more time to focus on my content~

The chorus of frog songs and cicadas filled the air as Perla made her way towards the murky water of the old pond. The sounds of the evening always soothed her, as well as the familiar path she walked. 

Although the one she travelled was not well worn, she knew it by heart. 

The beaten path, where the tourists trekked to overlook the nearby pond, was on the opposite side of the water. It gave a more traditionally ‘beautiful’ view of the area, but it distinctly lacked something that Perla was looking for. 

As if on queue, a familiar pair of eyes peared at her from the water, watching her trek closer with each practiced step. 

Black hair pooled around the figure’s face, green and white mottled skin barely peeking out of the water. Pitch black eyes stared at her intently as she neared the creature. 

A smile crossed her face and she jogged closer, closing the gap. Kicking off her sandals, she waded into the water until she was knee deep, waving her arm at the creature. 

“I told you I would be back tonight!” 

Finally, the figure rose up from the water, a smile gracing its face as it copied the movement, it’s eyes squinting shut with glee. Wide, flat nostrils flared and the rounded fins on the side of it’s head fluttered excitedly. 

The mermaid swam closer, greeting the woman happily, now that she was within reach. 

Pulling herself into the shallow water, she finally came into view of the woman. The mottled greenish-white color covered her entire body. Large hands ended in wide tipped fingers, with thick webbing connecting each digit. All of her features were distinctly ‘frog-like’, which Perla never ceased to find amazing. 

She had always heard of the existence of mermaids, fairy tales really, but to have discovered one… and in freshwater! It always astounded her, even all this time later. 

The mermaid chirped at her in its native tongue, a language Perla had only learned bits and pieces of thus far. 

“Okay! Okay! I’m hurrying!” 

Chuckling, she shucked away the few layers of clothing she wore. 

The creature didn’t understand the point in it, always fussing at her to remove them and there would be no peace until she was as nude as the day she was born. 

Plus, she was no idiot. She knew what the creature was eager for. She was as well, after all. 

It had been days since they’re last tryst. 

Perla couldn’t remember how their ‘relationship’ had even began. But it had been continuing for many months now. 

Every few days Perla would come visit the woman of the pond, and the creature would ravish her until she could barely move. After which they would enjoy each other’s company for hours at a time, late into the early hours of the morning, when Perla had to return home.

Perla settled into the cool waters, letting the feeling send shivers down her spine as she curled up next to the beautiful creature. 

Already, it set to work placing cool, damp kisses along her jawline, feverishly making up for missed time. 

Perla felt the creature’s slick hand slide between her legs, pulling a wine from her lips. 

Before she could begin to ravish the human woman though, Perla gently wrapped her hand around the creature’s wrist. 

The mermaid pulled away, concern etched on her face, clear as day. 

Perla shook her head slightly. “While I absolutely love when you touch me… would it be alright if we maybe… try something new? May I touch you? Is that something I can do?” 

Consideration seemed to process in the mermaid’s mind until she nodded in response. 

Turning around, she pulled herself further to shore, laying on her back and making a point of arching invitingly at Perla. 

Perla felt heat pool in her stomach at the sight, her hand tracing along the tail that still languidly flicked at the water next to her. 

Crawling on her knees, she knelt down next to the offering before her, her gaze slipping over the mermaid’s glistening form. 

Her stare flicked up to meet the creature’s. 

“How do I?..”

Without a hint of annoyance, the creature slid a hand leisurely down her body, tracing every curve along the way. Her fingers settled a few inches below her hipline, pressing down slightly as her mouth curved into a perfect ‘o’. 

Parting her fingers, Perla watched in amazement as a slit began to widen, exposing the mermaids perfectly moist cunt to her. 

A tiny pearl of a clit sat exposed at the top of the newly exposed opening, glistening with moisture. 

Perla immediately slid her hands up the creature’s body, putting every ounce of her reverence into each touch.

She slid a finger into the opening, experimentally pressing against the warm tightness inside. 

The creature arched into the touch, releasing a tiny cry of pleasure, her eyes fluttering closed. 

At the motion, a thought crossed Perla’s mind. 

“There… there is something humans do, that I would like to do for you. Do you trust me?”

The creature opened its eyes, panting slightly. It stared at Perla for only a moment before nodding. 

As soon as she was given approval, Perla slid further down, using her fingers to gently hold the creature’s glistening slit open. 

Curious eyes watched her as her lips pressed to the opening, tender kisses working at the warmth below her. 

Slowly, she flicked her tongue out, taking a slow deliberate swipe at the offering presented to her. The creature shuddered under the touch, it’s eyes falling shut at the sensation. One of it’s claws gripped into the earth below. 

A smile danced at Perla’s lips. 

Encouraged by the reaction, she pressed her mouth into the creature’s cunt, beginning to lick various designs into the tight hole. She revelled in the tight warmth on her tongue and mouth, lapping up every ounce of wetness she was granted. 

Every sound that began to work it’s way from the creature’s mouth was music to her ears. 

Usually it was so quiet when they were intimate. Then again, usually it was the one knuckle deep in Perla’s cunt. 

Revenge was absolutely delicious. 

A sound of something breaking the surface of the water broke her attention, making her pull away from her feast for only a moment. Her head whipped around to see the dark outline of two people on the opposite side of the pond, skipping rocks.

A couple, from the looks of things. It was common-place. After all, there were rumors that if you came to this pond at midnight with your lover, you would be together forever. It was why so many tourists came by. 

It was dark though. From across the pond, nothing but a shadowy outline could be made out.

Perla glanced up at the creature’s face. It’s eyes were wide, flicking across the lake. 

It’s vision was much better than hers, suited to the depths of the murky water. It could see the other humans clearly from here. 

Perla smirked and pressed a finger to her lips, whispering. 

“No more of those delicious noises… wouldn’t want anyone to see you like this after all…” 

Dipping her head down, she ran her tongue up the creature’s slit, stopping to suck on it’s clit lightly.

The creature hissed lowly, pressing a hand to its mouth, shoving a few fingers between sharp teeth to suppress its own noises.. It glowered at Perla, but there was no depth to it. 

Perla pulled away only slightly. 

“Oh, come on… doesn’t the idea of getting caught just rile you up? After all… us humans have such bad eyesight… from there, they’d probably think I’m just going down on my girlfriend. See? Your tail is even in the water…” 

A soft hand slid down the creature’s tail, running blunt nails along it even under the surface of the water. 

A shudder wracked the creature’s body as it stared at Perla, it’s eyes, somehow, growing to become an even darker shade of black. So dark it was like staring into an endless void. 

Perla returned her attention to the creature’s cunt, biting and sucking at it’s clit with new vigor. 

Slipping her hand back up the creature’s tail, she continued her ministrations, pinching and tracing designs up the creature’s body. She felt the slits on the side of the creature’s ribs, where it’s gills began, and slid her fingers along the underside of the damp opening, as gently as she could. 

The moment she did, the creature arched, both of it’s hands gripping it’s mouth to muffle a strangled cry. 

A smile crept onto Perla’s face. 

Returning her attention to the creature’s sex, she moaned into it’s cunt, sucking at it’s clit and begging to feel it’s orgasm. 

As she worked it dutifully, she slid her thumb under its gills again, more firmly, and drew out the motion this time. 

All at once a trilling cry rose from the creature’s chest, it’s eyes clenched shut as it pressing upwards into Perla’s mouth. 

She felt a rush of fluid fill her mouth, both bitter and sweet at the same time, but thinner than any human cum she had ever experienced. 

She swallowed it down happily, licking at the creature’s cunt until it was cleaned of it’s orgasm, pulling away to let it’s slit close again as it’s arousal waned. 

Crawling up along the creature’s body, she settled next to it, a smug grin on her face. 

The creature was only just recovering from it’s orgasm, seeming to try to process the intense pleasure as it looked at the human woman’s face. 

Within moments the mermaid was chittering at her in its native tongue, wrapping her in it’s arm lovingly and rolling her onto her back, pulling fits of giggles from her chest. 

A cool, wet mouth pressed against her own. It wasn’t their first kiss, but Perla knew it was a distinctly human action. It was something she had asked for after their intimacy had gone on for a long while. 

After a few moments the creature pushed her down, eagerly working it’s way down her body, seeming to want to return this new human favor. 

Letting out a sigh, she laid back, accepting the creature’s affection heartily. 

Well, while it had lasted, payback had been so delicious… it was divine.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, remember to leave kudos and comments!  
They are much appreciated by us writers on this wonderful site, and they are my very lifeblood!


End file.
